


monster

by ruzekhalstead



Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [18]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Single Parents, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: written based on prompt:“our kids are bitter rivals and the only time we ever meet is when we’re both called to the principal’s office and whatever maybe i think you’re kind of cute but your kid’s a monster”lawyer hailey/detective jay au + single parents
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	monster

today had been a hectic day.  
  
hailey had been all over the city; meeting clients, stopping by the courthouse and grabbing paper work from her office. the last thing she needed today was to be called into her daughter’s school because she had gotten into an altercation with another student… again.  
  
she’d gotten called in a few times already, due to one of her daughter’s classmates constant teasing and general brattiness. every time she had been called in, the boy’s father was unable to attend due to work commitment. that definitely annoyed her a little bit because here she was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, and she was still finding the time to go into school. apparently he was a detective (and a single father) who regularly did undercover work and often relied on nannies and close friends to watch over his son.  
  
by the time she reached the school and rushed into the front office, the secretary was waiting usher her into the principal’s office. upon entering the room, she spotted her daughter, spencer, sitting in one corner of the room and her nemesis (at least that’s how spencer referred to him; his actual name is milo) in the other corner.  
  
the only difference this time compared to all the rest of the times she’d been in this office is that milo’s father was present.  
  
for a second, she faltered in her step because she was blindsided by how unbelievably attractive he was. he’s dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, where his badge was pinned (obviously no gun because they were in a school). she was distracted by his green eyes and freckle littered face but was quickly brought back into the room by the dirty look he was shooting at her.  
  
if there was anything hailey was an expert at, it was throwing some side-eye so she didn’t hesitate in the slightest in returning it.  
  
“ah, ms. upton, thank you for joining us!” principal mathews greeted her and motioned for her to sit down in the chair beside her daughter.  
  
hailey sat down and reached over to press a quick kiss on the crown of spencer’s head. “hi baby,” she greeted, throwing her a soft smile. she noted in her quick inspection that her daughter had no obvious injuries, so she wondered what this was about.  
  
“ms. upton, this is mr. halstead, milo’s father,” principal mathews introduced. “i’ve called you here today after yet, another altercation.”  
  
there was a snort from the opposite side of the room.  
  
“spencer, would you like to tell us what happened?“  
  
“milo pushed me into the ground!”  
  
the principle raised an eyebrow. “and?”  
  
“he said boys are better than girls and that i suck!”  
  
hailey was stifling a laugh.  
  
“then what happened?”  
  
“he pulled my hair so i punched him in the nose.”  
  
hailey gasped and leaned over to look at milo’s face. sure enough, his nose was bruised, but luckily the blood was cleaned up. “oh my god, spencer! honey, you can’t just go around punching people in the face.”  
  
“yeah, but he deserved it,” she replied, pouting.  
  
“you didn’t have to punch me!” milo retaliated in response. “i was only joking!”  
  
spencer made a move to get up out of her chair (she definitely had hailey’s temper). “liar! you’re only saying that now because i punched you and you cried like a little girl!”  
  
“oh jesus,” hailey muttered, turning her attention to principle mathews. “i am so sorry. i’ll have a talk with spencer about using her words instead of hands.”  
  
for the first time since she arrived, mr. halstead (she’d heard his first name was jay, but it felt so informal since she’d never properly met him) spoke. “that’s probably a conversation you should have had already. then my kid wouldn’t be sitting here with a bloody nose.”  
  
hailey raised her eyebrows in surprise. “excuse me?” jay turned to her and met her stare with equal fierceness. “your kid pushed her to the ground! why don’t you talk to him?”  
  
jay glared at her. he was about to retort but principal mathews jumped in.  
  
“regardless, this kind of action will not be tolerated,” he stated. “i’m giving you both two weeks of detention. this can’t happen again, or i will have no choice but to suspend you. is that clear?”  
  
both kids nodded solemnly.  
  
“great. then you’re all dismissed.”  
  
hailey walked out with spencer, pulled her to a corner in the front lobby and knelt down beside her. “honey, we’ll talk about this later at home.”  
  
“i’m sorry, mommy,” spencer mumbled, rubbing her eyes where tears were starting to form.  
  
hailey pressed a kiss on her forehead. “what you did wasn’t right. but i never want you to stop standing up for yourself. we’ll just have to figure out different ways for you to do that.”  
  
spencer nodded her head. “okay. i love you, mom.”  
  
“love you too, baby,” hailey smiled, wiping away her tears. “now get back to class. i’ll pick you up after school.”  
  
her daughter sent her a bright smile and skipped off to class. hailey noticed jay was also chatting to milo, but shortly sent him back to class after wrapping him in a hug.  
  
he made eye contact with her for a second before he started walking out of the building. but after he had spoken to her in the principle’s office, she just couldn’t let him go without giving him a piece of her mind.  
  
“hey you!” she yelled in his direction, following him outside to the parking lot. she noticed his step faltered for a quick second but he didn’t stop. “don’t ignore me! i’m a lawyer, i can sue you!”  
  
at that, he finally turned around with a smirk on his face.  
  
“i’m a detective,” he explained smugly, “i know the law too, and i’m pretty sure you can’t.”  
  
hailey rolled her eyes. “whatever. i just wanted to ask you to tell your kid to stop shoving my daughter to the ground. or else maybe i will sue you.”  
  
“are you kidding me?” jay snorted incredulously. “your daughter almost broke his nose!”  
  
“because milo pushed her!”  
  
“maybe he had a reason to,” he defended, suddenly calm and sporting a smirk, “because if your daughter is anything like you, i understand why he’d want to shut her up.”  
  
hailey gasped, in shock and annoyance. “your kid is a little monster and i see where he gets it from!”  
  
“monster?” he laughed. “at least he’s not going around attempting to break noses.”  
  
hailey rolled her eyes, again. “she’s defending herself and i wouldn’t want it any other way. especially if she’s dealing with the spawn of satan.”  
  
jay raised his eyebrows. “are you implying that i’m satan?”  
  
“of course you’re satan! you’re being an ass and i don’t care that you’re unbelievably attractive! every time you speak, i want to jump in front of a bus.”  
  
for the first time since their heated conversation started, jay didn’t have anything insulting to say. instead, he stopped and really looked at her.  
her blonde locks were splayed down her shoulders, a little messy from her hands running through them. her blue eyes were on fire, staring at him with such an intensity, he started to laugh.  
  
“this is not funny!” hailey protested, fighting the urge to stomp her foot. she was a lawyer; she didn’t like to lose. “why am i even wasting my time here with you? i have better things to do,” she snapped, “just make sure to keep your kid in line.”  
  
jay stopped her from walking away by placing a gentle hand on her arm. “would you like to go to dinner with me?”  
  
“what?” hailey blinked at him, dumbfounded.  
  
jay was breezing through with nothing but confidence. “i know for a fact that you’re a single mother, and i _also_ happen to find you attractive,” he explained. “and from the looks of it, you think i could use some parenting tips.”  
  
“i, well —”  
  
“you called my kid a monster,” he added with a raised eyebrow in amusement, “please?”  
  
hailey swallowed the lump in her throat. “dinner? i can do dinner.”  
  
“great!” jay smirked. “i’ll pick you up friday night. is that enough time to find a sitter?”  
  
hailey blinked in confusion. “i — what? yes, but, don’t you need my —"  
  
“i’m a detective,” his right eyelid dropped in a wink, “i’ll find you.”  
  
he walked away and hailey was left wondering how giving him hell ended up with her scoring a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i'm sorry i literally can't stop writing
> 
> i'm not entirely sure how i've been able to spit out more one-shots during my grad program than the whole five months i had off?? but it's happening so i'm just going with it 
> 
> also, i am not a parent so i was totally writing out of my ass, so i apologize if anyone hated that lmao 
> 
> but otherwise, hopefully you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> also, for those of you who don't follow me on tumblr, i started a new project: text messages between jay and hailey while she is away to new york & they're really fun to make, and i think you guys should check them out!! i'll post the link down below!
> 
> https://ruzek-halstead.tumblr.com/post/629814075177730048/upstead-texts-series-masterlist 
> 
> anyway, have a good weekend & stay safe x


End file.
